Saving the World, One Step at a Time
by Radical.2
Summary: After solving the infamous He's Not Strigoi case, Jonathan seeks out Rose because of his love for her, and also meets Adrian and Christian..
1. My First Case

**Hey readers!**

**This is my first Vampire Academy fic, but I've read the series a half dozen times and I've written many Harry Potter fics, so I'm not bad at writing.**

**This is one of my favorite parts of Spirit Bound, but from someone else's point of view.**

**Please welcome Jonathan, from chapter 33, pages 402-404!**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, obviously.**

"Can I go see the Strigoi guy? Please, Mom! I'll...I'll do chores! I'll make my bed every day this week! Puh-lease!" I plead, giving her a piece of my mind and a pouting expression.

She sighs, unable to resist my affection, saying, "Behave yourself, Jonathan. I am _begging _you, behave!"

"I know, I know. Come on, we're going to miss him!" I urge, taking her hand and trying to drag her out the door.

Naturally, I fail.

I can't wait until I look like Jeffrey's dad. He can lift me up with one hand and hold me against the wall!

Though last time he did that he was threatening my life.

Not that I care, I mean, he's not allowed to, because it's against the law, and I'm cute.

It's great to be six. Five was too young for me. I outgrew it.

Now, I'm spectacular six.

Mom holds my hand and we walk out the door and down the sidewalk through the Court.

I try to make her walk faster, but I'm not that persuasive yet.

I'm planning on becoming so soon, though.

When I grow up, I'm going to be a lawyer, like the kind that defends innocent people from being wrongly charged.

My mom says that I watch too much TV.

Finally, finally we see a great crowd of people.

Yes!

I break free from her tight hold on my hand and run to the middle, the center, the eye of the storm.

Sitting on a bench facing three old guys are a tall girl with silvery hair and an extremely tall guy with light brown hair.

He's the Strigoi guy! Or dhampir now, I guess.

The girl must have been the one who changed him with her magic!

Awesome!

I hear the familiar sound of my mom screaming, and a girl grabbed my arm.

Oh. My. God.

It's Rose Hathaway, slayer of Strigoi!

Mom steps forward to steal me back, but I cannot let her do that.

"I have questions," I say, trying to sound brave, like Jeffrey's dad.

It comes out almost like a squeak.

Mom reaches to take me back again, but Rose, my savior, holds up her hand in a gesture that clearly says _I'll take it from here._

My perpetual savior continues being awesome by saying, "Hang on a sec," to my mom, and then, dear God, guess what she does next?

She talks to _me_, a lowly Moroi boy aspiring to be a lawyer.

"What do you want to ask? Go ahead," she says with a bright smile.

One of the old guys- judges, to me- starts to say that this is ridiculous, so I interrupt him.

Interrupting powerful political figures is fun.

I'm going to do that a lot when I become a lawyer.

I say in my loudest, strongest voice, "If you're a Strigoi, then why don't you have horns? My friend Jeffrey said Strigoi have horns."

I am going to totally win this case.

The guy says to me, "Strigoi don't have horns."

Jeffrey is a liar?

Oh. My. God.

What else has he lied about?

Is he even my best friend?

The guy continues, "And even if they did, it wouldn't matter because I'm not Strigoi."

So he _isn't _Strigoi.

I knew it!

I am so smart, aren't I?

Rose jumps in and explains, "Strigoi have red eyes. Do his eyes look red?"

I lean forward, examining his eyes closely. "No. They're brown."

She asks me, "What else do you know about Strigoi?"

I think I'll hire her as an assistant when I'm a lawyer.

Hmmm...What do I know about Strigoi?

"They have fangs like us," I say.

Rose asks the guy in a nice voice, "Do you have fangs?"

He smiles, and I see that his teeth are a pearly white, also without fangs.

But I haven't done all that I can do yet. There is more to prove.

I am highly impressed with Rose, and also the guy.

I suddenly remember that his name is Dimitri, Dimitri Bell-something.

Maybe Taco Bell?

Something like that.

Then Mom interrupts us again and says, "Okay, Jonathan. You asked. Let's go now."

I just ignore her; she is just a nuisance in this case.

"Strigoi are super strong," I continue, "Nothing can hurt them. Are _you _super strong? Can you be hurt?"

Of course not, but I need to ask these essential questions because I have a point to prove.

Dimitri is not a Strigoi, and people need to know this.

He replies, "Of course I can. I'm srong, but all sorts of things can hurt me."

Like what? I am about to voice this thought when Rose says, "Why don't you go punch him and find out?"

What a genius!

As I run forward, Mom screams again, grabbing for me, but I am the faster one this time.

I pound my fist against his knee, and he immediately falls backward.

Woah, I really am as strong as Jeffrey's dad!

A few people laugh at how weak he is against my power, and I grin at them.

I am becoming even more like Rose, it seems, because a guardian takes hold of my arm and drags me away, helped by Mom.

Now I'm getting dragged away by guardians too!

I loudly add, "He doesn't seem very strong to me. I don't think he's a Strigoi."

As my mom grips my arm almost as tightly as the guardian, I hear the verict:

The old Moroi judge says, "I've seen all I need to. I don't think he should walk around unguarded, but he's no Strigoi."

Mom drags me all the way home, but I don't care.

I can't wait to tell Jeffrey about this!

I'm going to make an awesome lawyer.

**So, how'd you like it? Please review, because I really want to know.**

**Should I write more VA fics?**

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Jeffrey's Dad and I Have a Spat

**Hey readers again!**

**I know that that was going to be a one-shot, but I just had to write about our cute little Jonathan telling Jeffrey his version of the story.**

**I'm so excited to write this!**

"Jonathan, _never _do that again. Didn't I tell you to behave yourself?"

Mom is sounding hysterical, like those crazy criminals who get dragged away from court.

_I _have been dragged away from places, but I was wronged. I did it to save an innocent man, and I succeeded.

I should be getting the Nobel prize for this, not a severe case of grounding.

The Nobel prize is for lawyers, right?

Something like that.

"I believe you exact words were 'I am begging you, behave.' Begging someone is not the same thing as telling, wouldn't you agree?" I ask her.

Winning your first case is a great confidence boost, I tell you.

Just great.

Mom sighs again, and says, "You know what I meant, Jonathan!" in an angry voice, but I remain unfazed.

"Please, Mom, call me Jon. You know that's how I prefer it," I give out my own sad sigh.

Anyone need some guilt?

Good, because I've got plently to dish out.

Sure enough, her face softens.

"Do you know how scared I was? I thought- I thought-" her lips quiver; she is about to cry.

And this is the perfect time for escape.

"I'm so so so sorry, Mommy," I hug her legs, "Can I go over to Jeffrey's house? You look like you need a nap."

"Sure, dear. I am a bit tired..." Mom breaks off with a yawn, walking off to her bedroom to sleep.

This is the time to leave, when she's too tired and slow to do anything.

Perfect timing.

I snatch my jacket off the towering coat hanger and slip on my Spiderman shoes.

They help you run faster, you know, because they glow in the dark.

At least, that's what Jeffrey told me.

I still need to talk to him about how he told me that Strigoi have horns.

He lied about that.

How am I supposed to have a serious friendship if it's based off of lies?

I am considering getting a new best friend- Rose Hathaway.

I bet _she _would never lie to me.

I hurry down the street to Jeffrey's little house and walk around to the side, knocking on his window.

Jeffrey looks out and sees me, so he opens his window.

I easily slip through and land on his bed.

"You will not guess what I did yesterday!" I announce excitedly.

How about that for a conversation-starter?

"What?" he asks, equally pumped up.

"_I_ won my first case in court!" I say proudly, puffing out my chest a little.

"Woah! Really? Tell me everything!"

And so I do, I tell him everything that happened in the truest manner:

"So I'm walking with my mom and she's all, 'Now, Jonathan, behave,' and I'm like, 'I know, I know,' and then I felt a feeling creeping up on me, so I ran into this big crowd of tall, scary, tough guys and I saw him!" I start my story with all the grandeur in the world.

"Who's him?" asks Jeffrey.

Of course, not everyone is as up to date in politics as I am.

I bet Rose Hathaway is.

She has the perfect qualities for a best friend: kindness, self-control, selflessness...

I think I might be falling in love with that girl!

"Dimitri Taco-Bell, of course! He used to be a Strigoi, but he turned into a dhampir again! Isn't that cool?" I ask.

"What was the case?"

"I was trying to prove that he wasn't a Strigoi anymore."

I narrow my eyes slightly as I continue, "And guess what they said? They said that Strigoi don't have horns! Did you lie to me, Jeffrey?" I demand.

He bursts into tears, saying, "I'm so so so sorry Jon! I was just joking around and then you believed me...Will you forgive my horribleness?" he pleads, getting on his knees and folding his hands wistfully, like he's praying.

But I don't fall for it.

I say, "How do I know that you won't lie to me again? What if everyone on Earth dies and you tell me it's not true? What will I do then?" I ask coldly.

"I won't Jon! Please forgive me!" he begs.

I smile, giving up the anger charade.

"Of course, Jeffrey. Hug?" I hold out my arms expectantly.

"Hug," he agrees.

When we're done hugging, it's right back to business.

"So what happened after you ran in?" asks Jeffrey.

"Dimitri was sitting next to the magical, spirit girl-"

"Lissa Dragomir!" he interrupts me.

At least he knows something.

"Yes! Three Moroi were interrogating them, with flashlights and everything! So then Rose-"

"ROSE HATHAWAY? She's my hero! My idol! I worship the ground she walks on!" yells Jeffrey.

"Hey," I say sharply, "I've already called her as my assistant when I'm a lawyer!"

"Yeah, well I call her as my new best friend!" he retorts.

I smirk, saying, "I already did. I call her as everything, _including_ my guardian!"

Jeffrey gasps, "Oh. My. Goodness! You wouldn't, you-you- you not-my-best-friend!"

Oh no he didn't!

"Take that back!" I yell.

"No way! Not until you take yours back!" he says.

"Fat chance," I mutter.

Just then, Jeffrey's dad bursts through the door, slamming it against the wall.

This looks bad.

He yells at us, "What the hell is going on here?"

Oh. My. God.

He just said the _h _word!

Jeffrey, the backstabbing meanie that he is, says, "Jonathan's trying to hurt me!"

His dad picks me up, carries me outside and slams me-like he did to the door- against the brick wall of his house, holding me there.

"Don't come here again or I'll beat the living shit out of you!" he whispers, his face red with anger.

He swore again!

"Didn't you get the message last time?" he demands, and he waits for an answer.

This is the kind of question you need to think carefully about before answering, or else you get beat up.

So I say, "Which message? Because I think the only message I got was that you are a bad person who swears and threatens cute little children."

Jeffrey's dad is actually shaking with anger.

He lets go and I fall to the ground, bruising my butt probably.

He glares at me, and I know that I have said the right thing.

I brush the dirt off my pants and walk away, calling, "Wait until my mother hears about this!"

That's when Jeffrey's dad faints.

That is the power of Jonathan Ivashkov, the boy Moroi wonder.


	3. My Fans Overwhelm Me

**Hey readers again!**

**Okay, this will be the last chapter, because I'm working on three other stories and need to get back on track.**

**This chapter will be awesome though.**

**And thanks for reviewing, reviewers! You guys rock!**

After that incident with Jeffrey's dad, I ask a random passerby for the time.

He says to me, "It's three-o-clock. Hey, aren't you that boy from the Strigoi case?"

I grin proudly and say, "Why, yes I am. My fame's getting around, isn't it?"

I am already a famous lawyer!

More famous than Judge Judy, even!

Yippee!

I also add to the man, "I must be going now. I have some important business to attend to soon, and I must not be late."

I tap my watch for effect.

"Hey," says the man, "Why'd you ask for the time when you already have a watch?"

I am getting impatient with this guy.

"I must be going now," I repeat. "Farewell, strange man."

I leave a shocked stranger behind me as I walk away.

I am almost to my destination when a man, well, a young man, comes up to me.

I must be getting more popular by the minute.

Soon, I'll have to lock the door whenever I take a shower!

Stars must make sacrifices, I remind myself.

"What is it?" I ask impatiently. "I have places to go and people to see. Say, aren't you a friend of Rose's? Rose Hathaway, I mean. I seem to recall you talking to her once or twice."

The man, a Moroi, I think, looks a bit confused, but from his smile I see that he finds me humorous.

Kids never get taken seriously around here.

I can't wait until I'm past stupendous six and onto serious seven.

"Actually, I'm her boyfriend."

I shake my head sadly. "I'm afraid that you can't be her boyfriend, Mister..."

"Adrian Ivashkov, and why, may I ask, can't I be her boyfriend?" asks Adrian.

I say proudly, "Because I'm about to sweep her off her feet and take your place."

Adrian bursts into laughter, chuckling until tears are falling down his cheeks.

I frown at him. "What _is _so funny, Mr. Ivashkov?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all-" he breaks off into laughter again.

Well, this is my chance to go.

Using his humor as a distraction, I walk away, but not before hearing him call after me, "I bet that you're not strong enough to sweep her off her feet!"

I freeze in my tracks, slowly turning my head.

"Excuse me? If you haven't heard, I beat up Dimitri Taco-Bell yesterday," I infom him.

This time Adrian actually is pounding his fist on a bench that we were walking by, laughing so hard that he is almost choking.

"Dimitri-Taco-Bell! Taco-bell! Tacos!" he gasps between spurts of laughter.

"Sir," I say to him, "I really have to go, and I would suggest that you stop laughing. People are beginning to stare."

He stops, regarding me curiously.

"No, wait. You weren't kidding?" he asks me curiously.

"Of course not! Ask anyone in court, I beat up Dimitri-"

Adrian holds up a hand. "Don't say it. I meant, do you really think you can steal my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" I exclaim.

He stares at me blankly, saying, "You're six years old..."

"Jonathan Ivashkov," I introduce myself.

"Jonathan-hey, aren't you my...related to me?"

"Obviously, and I'm not just six. I'm also cute."

Everyone knows it's true.

"Yeah?" retorts Adrian. "I'm not just cute-"

"A pity," I interrupt.

I am growing weary of his everlasting presence.

He rolls his eyes and continues, "I'm not cute, I'm-"

"Pretty," I insert.

I can tell that he is getting angry because of the scary look he is giving me.

It would give, say, a five-year-old, nightmares, but not someone at stupendous six.

"I'M HOT!" Adrian yells in frustration, causing everyone within a half mile to turn and stare at him.

This is not the kind of publicity I need, fraternizing with this young man.

"Nice one," I raise my eyebrows.

He groans loudly and runs his hands through his hair.

"I hate this kid!" he mutters, but I hear, of course.

My Spiderman shoes have already given me Spidey-senses, including acute hearing.

Coolness!

"Why?" asks another man from behind me.

I want to ask that question too.

Why can't these fans of mine leave me alone so I can go woo Rose, the love of my life?

I groan this time, turning to see someone about Adrian's age, with dark hair and ice-blue eyes.

He is smirking at Adrian.

"He's trying to steal my Rose away from me, Christian!" cries Adrian in response.

"Really?" asks Christian-no wait, is this Christian Ozera, fulfiller of flame and fire?

Coolness!

He continues, "I doubt such a short kid could do that."

He reaches out his hand and ruffles my hair.

I hate it when people do that.

"Look," I said angrily, "I can give you an autograph later. Would you tell me where Rose is? I need to find her."

Christian smiles and says to Adrian, "He looks like a hand full. Can I take him?"

He had better be taking me to Rose.

"I'll pay you if you do!" pleads Adrian. "Just get him away!"

My burning fame must be too bright for the likes of him.

He takes twenty entire dollars out of a wallet from his pocket and hands it to Christian, who pockets it swiftly.

Christian picks me up under my arms- like a five-year-old, no, a four-year-old- and carries me away.

"Will you let me down?" I ask after a minute.

"Sure, pal. Listen, what's-"

"Take me to Rose," I demand.

I don't need to answer these questions; he's like the paperazzi, really!

"I will, I promise," he says.

"Great!" I say brightly.

Perhaps he can be my new best friend.

Hopefully he's not related to Jeffrey's dad in any way.

"What's your element? Have you specialized yet?" he asks me.

What odd questions, but I'll answer them for my new future best friend pal.

"First in my class, just finished first grade," I announce, "My element's fire."

"Show me," says Christian.

Well, I'm not exactly good at control, but what the hey?

There's a first time for everything, including not burning people's clothes and skin.

I take a crumpled slip of paper from my pocket and toss it in the air.

As it goes up, it starts on fire.

As it goes down it hits Christian on the head.

The flame diminishes.

"I'm fire, too," he explains, then hands me the slightly smoking ask that's left.

"Great to know, but why-" I start to ask, but I am interrupted.

Not that mind, this is my new future best friend pal.

"I can teach you about fire," he says, "Like this."

He blinks his eyes a few times, and then the impossible happens.

We're surrounded, completely immersed in bright flames.

But we're not burning.

And then the fire goes out, and we're perfectly fine.

Oh. My. Goodness.

That was even cooler than...um...hmmmm.

I know!

This guy is even cooler- or should I say hotter?- than Jeffrey's dad.

And I thought fire was boring!

"I'll train with you," I confirm, and we shake hands.

"When do we start?" I ask impatiently.

I am going to use fire to impress Rose, and Christian is going to help me.

"Now," he responds, a furious glint in his eyes, a flash of fire in ice.

**You remember how I said that this would be the last chapter?**

**Forget about that. This is much to fun to write.**

**What should happen next, do you think?**

**If anyone could think of some awesome fire-powers for Jonathan to learn, you could review them. **

**It takes minutes to read it and seconds to review! Remember that.**

**GO JONATHAN!**


End file.
